


Big Decision, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Its Prom night and Jo has a very serious choice to make.





	1. Big Decision, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Big Decision**

**by:** Christina

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows Family Tree  &Discoveries. 

**April 2021**

_Leo's POV_

The last four months have been very bad for me. All the trouble I once had about picturing Jo as a girl is going and now I can't seem to think of her as anything else. Gone is the little tom boy who teased me about her ability to hit more home runs than I could. Gone is the wild child who used to get me to race her through the halls of the Capital building. In her place is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and whom I can't seem to get out of my mind. At first I thought it was a combination of pure shock mixed with lust and figured those feelings would fade as I got used to seeing her like that. Well, they didn't. I continued to spend a lot of time with her like I always had and slowly the truth came to me. I've experiened lust many times before, but with Jo, its different. Her mind enthralls me as much as her body and that's a combination I've never experienced before. I was reluctantly forced to admit to myself that I am in love with her, and that is bad on so many levels, especially now that she's in a committed relationship with Brandon. 

I broke up with Kelly soon after I came to this realizaion about my feelings for Jo. I've always know that Kelly is a gorgous girl, but that's all she is. Her lack of inteligence which never bothered me before, began to drive me crazy. Her superficial attitude and lack of caring about things that I found important or interesting exasperated me. When she called on the phone, I used every excuse in the book to avoid her calls while I jumped at the chance to talk to Jo on the phone for hours. Eventually I told Kelly that the relationship just wasn't working for me. Kelly took it as meaning that my interest had faded due to my commitment issues. That wasn't it, but I let her believe it because the real reason would hurt her more. Noah didn't understand why I broke up with her since I had been after her for so long. I just said that the spark had worn off since I couldn't tell him that the real reason is that I'm in love with his sister. I have no idea how he'd react, but I think Uncle Josh would have my head on a platter. There is no way he wants a playboy Republican dating his baby so I'll just have to keep quiet about my feelings. 

Even though I am now free, Jo isn't. Much to my dismay and that of Uncle Josh, she has been dating Brandon since December. He's not a bad guy, but I just can't help hating him. He's the biggest brown nose you'll ever meet. He'll come into school in the morning and say things like "Wow Sam, you're mother is the most brilliant woman I've ever met, well besides your mother of course Sweetie. I mean, she can actually hold her ground in a floor debate with Josh Lyman, king of politics." He is constantly kissing everyone's ass and sometimes I just want to deck him. He lets Jo walk all over him and she seems to enjoy it. 

_Jo's POV_

What's wrong with me? I've got this great boyfriend who is always attentive and eager to please and I just can't make myself love him. He's the kind of guy I'm supposed to want, but for some reason, I just don't. He's the nicest guy you'll ever meet, but sometimes he's so sweet and weak willed that it makes me want to vomit. Like yesterday, he took me home from a date and stood outside the door with me. He told me he loved me for the first time. I had no idea how to respond to that so I just said "thank you." He kissed me and told me it was alright, that he was sure I'd be ready to say it soon. He doesn't push for anything and he has no control in the relationship. Like last week when I broke a date to go with Leo to a fundraiser for his mom since he needed a date. Brandon just told me that was fine and that he'd be thinking about me all night and hoping that I had a good time. When we argue or debate, he just gives ground and lets me win. He never puts up a fight. He lets me walk all over him and his inability to stand up for himself drives me nuts. 

_Leo's POV_

Prom is next week and this brings a whole new set of problems. I know that Jo hasn't slept with Brandon yet, but I also know she's considering it and prom presents the perfect opportunity. I know that even though I am probably the wrong guy for her, Brandon is equally wrong. She can't go to bed with him. She'll regret it right away and I can't sit by and let that happen, although I'm not sure what I can do to stop it. I knew one thing for sure: to stop it, I need to be there. My lack of a girlfriend wasn't really a problem since there are plenty of girls who like me. I asked one named Jessica and she said yes right away, so that is taken care of. 

_Jo's POV_

Prom is next week. Brandon asked me if he should get a room, he wasn't really pushing, just asking. I told him I didn't know, and that's the question I am struggling to deal with right now. I just don't know what to do. I like him enough I guess, and he's a great guy who has waited patiently, but I just don't know. We've been dating for five months and I know that Noah slept with his girlfriend before that, so I guess its supposed to be the right time, but it doesn't feel quite right. Maybe I'm just being silly because it would be my first time. Maybe this is just nervousness talking. But then there is the naggin question, maybe he's just not the right guy. Maybe the right guy is someone else. Do you think I'm being ridiculous? 

_Donna's POV_

Well, its Prom night, and I'm a mother that has two kids going which worries me a little. Trust me, I remember all about Prom, and by the way Josh has been freaking out, I know he does too. I've tried to get him to relax, but he's afraid of something happening to his baby. I told her that if something happens, it is her decision. Let me just say, that didn't help at all. 

I've always tried tp be reasonable and treat my children the same. I know that Noah sleeps with Megan although there is no way he would ever tell me that. I've accepted it, and just told him to be careful. Josh has no problem with Noah having sex, but for him, Jo is a completely different story. She's his baby girl so that is simply not acceptable. I don't think her being a girl should be the issue. I think the issue is, does she love Brandon like Noah loves Megan. If I had to guess, I'd say no. She hides her feelings well enough, I'll give her that. She's not the daughter of a politician for nothing, but there is something underneath that she just won't let surface. I've been watching her for the past few days, and its like stepping back into the past and watching myself. I see the inner struggle going on even if she won't open up and talk to me. I want this to be her decision, but I'd like to know that she's making the right one so I decide to go talk to her. I knock softly on her door while Josh is outside throwing batting practice to Andy, John, and Brian. 

"Jo, can I come in?" I ask. 

"Sure mom," she says. I open the door to find her laying on her bed looking at pictures her and Brandon. 

"Honey, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," I say. 

"What is it?" Jo asks. 

"Jo, you know how I always tell you that you are just like your father. Well, that's not entirely true. I see a lot of myself in you too, espeially how I was when I was your age. You want to do what's right, what people expect of you, what will make others happy. But sweetie, I didn't think enough about what would make me happy back then, and I made a lot of mistakes. I don't want to see you make those same mistakes," I tell her. 

"Mom....." Jo begins. 

"Just please listen to me. I want you to make your own choices and I'll be here for you no matter what that choice is. You can always talk to me about anything, but please, think very hard before you do something you can't take back," I warn. 

"Its just all so confusing," Jo says as she tosses a hand full of pictues down on the floor. 

"I know it is. I was there too. I made the wrong decision that time. Hopefully you'll make the right one," I say as I get down and pick up her pictures off the floor. The pictures are a mixture of her and Brandon and her and Leo. Hmm, maybe her confusion was caused by something I hadn't thought about before. 

"Sweetie, its not always just about the right time. It can also be about the right guy," I say softly as I hand the pictures back to her. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jo says defensively. 

"Okay, I've said what I came up here to say, now its up to you, but Jo, just remember, you can talk to me about anything and we don't even have to tell your father about it," I say as I leave the room hoping that my words might help her. Jo and Leo, who would ever have thought? I'm not really sure how that one would work out. 


	2. Big Decision, A 2

**A Big Decision**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows Family Tree  & Discoveries. 

* * *

**The Lyman House**

_Jo's POV_

I slide my prom dress over my head, zip it up, and inspect my image in the mirror. I check my makeup one last time and then smile at myself in the mirror. When I am satisfied that the smiling face I display hides the inner turmoil in my head, I decide that I am ready to go. 

"Jo, Brandon is here. Your father is having a talk with him, so you might want to go rescue him," my mother says as she walks into my room. 

"Okay, just give me one more minute," I say as I take a deep breath and practice my smiling facing on my mother. 

"You look absolutely beautiful. Enough to knock any guy you want off his feet," she tells me. 

"Thanks mom," I say. 

"And honey, just please remember our little talk earlier, and what ever you do, be careful, not just of your body but of your heart too," my mom says before slipping out of the room which is just as well because I don't have an answer for her. I know it sounds horrible, but I don't even have an answer for Brandon just yet. One part of me wants t say yes, but this other part keeps telling that doing that would be a horrible mistake. Since the time when I was fourteen, it was Leo that I wanted to do this with, and Leo that I dreamed about. Now that fantasy is shattered and I should just accept it, but I'm just not yet ready to let go. I keep hanging on to that little bot of hope that maybe I'm wrong, that maybe there is something to the new way he's been looking at me lately. I sigh I head downstairs figuring that I'll just decide later tonight. Brandon is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with my scowling father standing next to him. 

"Jo, you take my breath away," Brandon tells me when I reach him. 

"Just as long as you don't take anything from her," I hear my father mutter under his breath, but I choose to ignore him. 

"Why thank you Brandon. You look very nice yourself. Shall we go?" I ask. 

"Absolutely," Brandon says. 

"Bye daddy," I call as I head out the door. 

* * *

_Leo's POV_

"You dance well Jessica," I tell my date as my eyes scan the room awaiting Jo's entrance. Noah and Megan got here a while ago, but Jo still hasn't arrived. 

"Thank you. We do dance well together," Jessica says before lowering her voice and saying "I'm sure we'd do other things well together too." Uh, what do I say to that? I didn't bring her here for `other things.' I brought her here for the sole purpose of giving me an excuse to keep an eye on Jo. Let's just say that Jessica has a bit of a reputation, but I guess I do too so that's what gave her the idea that `other things' are on my itinerary for tonight. Thankfully Noah and Megan come over and interrupt before I am forced to answer. 

"Megan, you look stunning tonight," I say as I kiss her cheek. "I haven't seen your sister yet Noah," I say trying to sound casual about it. 

"Yeah, Brandon is taking her to some fancy restaurant in Alexandria so she said she'd be a little late," Noah says. 

* * *

_Jo's POV_

Dinner was absolutely delicious, and Brandon was a sweetheart. Because the restaurant was so far away we get to prom a little late. After getting our pictures taken, we head out onto the dance floor where I immediately spot Noah, Megan, Leo, and Jessica. 

"Hey, there's your brother. Shall we go say hello?" Brandon asks after we finish our first dance. 

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Brandon asks when we reach the group. 

"Good, and yourself?" my brother asks. 

"I've got this lovely lady at my side so I couldn't be better," Brandon says as he slides his arm around my waist. 

"You look dazzling Joanna, you really do" Leo tells me as he makes eye contact. Somehow that one little compliment from him means more to me than all the ones Brandon has given me tonight. I smile at him and then notice Jessica running her hands through Leo's hair. Leo doesn't appear to be enjoying it and seems to be attempting to evade her touch. I smile at him as his words and that little ac give me a glimmer of hope that he might think of me the way I've been trying so hard not to think of him in. 

"What do you say sweetheart? Shall we dance some more?" Brandon asks. 

"Actually, I was going to dance this one with Leo if that's alright with you," I say. 

"Of course it is. I'll just wait for you back here," Brandon says before kissing my cheek and retreating. 

"I mean what I said you. You're an absolute vision tonight," Leo says as he takes me in his arms. 

"You sure know how to sweet talk all the girls," I say lightly. 

Leo brings his hand to my chin and pushes it up, forcing me to look him in the eye. "That wasn't sweet talk Jo, that was the honest to God truth." God Leo why do you have to go an o this to me? Why make this night any harder on me than it has to be. If you like me that way, tell me, but stop playing with my emotions. I want to yell all this at him, but I just couldn't take it if his answer was no. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have something in my eye," I say as I twist free from his arms and rush to the bathroom. Once there, the tears start to fall. 

"Jo, I saw you run off. Are you okay?" my brother's girlfriend Megan asks. I wipe my eyes and look up at her. 

"I'm fine Meg," I say as I put on my politician's smile. 

"You can fool a lot of people with that smile Jo, but not me, especially not after I saw your tears a second ago. What's going on?" she asks gently. 

"Nothing that anyone can fix. I'll be fine," I say. 

"Jo, come on. Open up to me. I'll keep your secret," Megan says. 

"You love my brother right?" I ask. 

"Yeah, but I won't tell him anything you tell me in confidence," she says and I believe her. 

"It's just that I don't think I love Brandon," I say. 

"Is there someone else?" she asks. 

"I can't talk about it, an please don't ask me to," I say. 

"Okay, I won't, but if you need a willing ear, you know where to find me," she says with a smile. 

"Hey Meg, I don't know if I've said this, but I'm glad you're dating my brother. He's got much better taste in women than Leo does. I mean look at who he's with tonight," I say. 

"Yeah, but if you ask me, I don't think Leo thinks too highly of her. He seems to be ignoring her as much as possible," Megan says. 

"Do I look okay?" I ask as I smile at her. 

"Yeah, no one will notice. Your eyes are a little red, but we'll just say you ha something in them," she says as we walk out. 

"Are you feeling better baby? Leo said you had something in your eye," Brandon says as soon as I reach him. 

"I got it out. I'm fine now," I assure him. 

"Good. Want to dance?" he asks. I nod and let him lead me onto the dance floor. We find a spot on the dance floor near Leo and Jessica. Brandon wraps me in his arms and I rest my chin on his shoulder. I make eye contact with Leo and we hold it through the entire song. There is something in his eyes that I can read, but which sends little shivers down my spine. 

I spend the rest of the night alternating between thinking that Leo is feeling something for me, and being mad at him for playing with my emotions when I see him laugh at something Jessica whispers to him. 

"Jo, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but I made reservations here. Do you want to go upstairs?" Brandon asks me. I look in his eyes and then look to see Leo on the dance floor spinning Jessica around. I take a deep breath a nod. If Leo can do this to me, then why should I feel any guilt? If he can he happy with someone else, why shouldn't I have the same right? Besides, I can still change my mind up there right? 

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get the key," Brandon says before giving me a brief kiss and hurrying off to the front desk. I decide to move away from the crowd and wait near the lobby for Brandon to return. 

* * *

_Leo's POV_

Oh God. Brandon just headed to the lobby and Jo is waiting for him away from the crowd. There is only one explanation for that, trust me when I say that I know from experience. He's getting a key because Jo decided to sleep with him. I feel like someone punched me in the gut. I've got to try to stop this. 

"Jessica, I have to do something. I'll be back when I can," I say before hurrying away without offering an explanation. 

"Jo," I say as I jog up toward her. 

"Leo. Did you need something?" Jo asks. She sounds really nervous. I don't think she's too sure of her decision which might make things a little easier for me. 

"I need to talk to you Jo. Brandon went to get a key, didn't he?" I say. 

"It's none of your business if he did," Jo says defensively. I know that's a yes because if the answer was no, she'd definitely set me straight. 

"Jo, please don't do this," I say. 

"Leo..." she begins. 

"No, listen to me. Jo, don't do this. It would be a huge mistake and you'd end up hating yourself for it. He's not the right guy," I say. 

"And all the girls you slept with were the right girl?" Jo asks. 

"No, they were mistakes, which is why I can now speak from experience. Do you love him?" I ask, praying the answer is no. Silence is my answer which I am going to take as a good sign. "If you love him, then don't let me stop you, but if you don't, don't do it. Don't throw it away on a guy who's not worth it," I say. 

"Leo, how can you tell me this, when you sleep with girls that aren't worth it all the time? Jessica tonight is just another in a long string of them," Jo says. 

"No, I've changed. That's not what Jessica is for. She's just my date. I'm not going to sleep with her," I say. 

"You don't seem to like her very much, so why did you bring her then?" Jo asks. 

"Because you already had a date," I say quickly and without thinking. 

* * *

_Jo's POV_

Oh my God! Did he just say because I already had a date? 

"I'm going to go, just think about what I said, okay?" Leo asks. I nod and he walks out into the lobby leaving me with my thoughts. Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now? Did that mean what I hope it meant? He doesn't plan to sleep with Jessica, and he doesn't want me sleeping with Brandon. 

As I am sorting things out in my head, Brandon comes up behind me and dangles the key in front of my face. It is at that moment that I know I can't go through with it. If Leo and I have a shot and I think after tonight that we might, I want to give us every opportunity. 

"Brandon, I'm so sorry, but I just can't. Would you mind taking me home?" I ask. 

"Jo, was it something I did? I swear, I didn't mean to push you," Brandon says. 

"You didn't, I just very confused now. I think I need to go home and work some things out in my head," I say. 

"If that's what you want," Brandon says as he takes my hand and leads me out of the ballroom and into the lobby. What I see there breaks my heart, because it's Leo Seaborn standing at the front desk being handed a room key by the employee. I feel more hurt and betrayed then I can even describe. It takes all my control not to scream and cry. I force my self to keep my head up and walk to the limo without losing it. 


	3. Big Decision, A 3

A Big Decision 

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows Family Tree  & Discoveries. 

* * *

**The Prom**

_Leo's POV_

I walk over to where Noah is dancing with Megan and tap him lightly on the shoulder. "Here's the key, although I still think you were being ridiculous making me make the reservations in my name and get the key," I say. 

"Leo, you know my father is going to call and ask if any Lymans have a room here tonight because he wants to make sure Jo doesn't. He's not going to care if I do, but if you had my mom, you'd understand why I don't need her knowing about it," Noah says. 

"Aunt Donna strikes me as very practical. She's not going to get all upset," I say. 

"She's too practical and no she won't get upset, but you know what she will do? She'll sit me down with notecards on all the different forms of protection and go over them with me. I'll have to listen to birth control trivia for an hour. No guy in the world wants to have that talk with his mother,' Noah says. 

"You two enjoy your night. I think I'm going to head home," I tell them. 

"You're leaving already?" Noah asks. 

"Yeah, I don't really have a reason to stick around," I say as I go to find Jessica so I can get out of here. 

* * *

_Jo's POV_

I've check my tears at bay the entire ride back to my house. Brandon has no clue what is going on, but he looks a little worried about me. He stops the car in front of my house. 

"Jo, I don't know what's going on with you tonight. If its anything that I did, I'm sorry," Brandon says. 

"Brandon, I promise, its nothing you did. I just need a little time to myself. I'm sorry to do this to you, but there is nothing you can do to help. This is something I need to work out on my own," I say. 

"Can I walk you to your door?" Brandon asks hopefully, but I shake my head. 

"I can make it myself. I'll call you tomorrow," I say before climbing out of the car and watching him drive away. As soon as his car turns the corner, the tears that I have been holding in begin to fall. I'm a wreck and I can't go into the house like this. My dad and mom won't just leave it alone. Dad will demand to know who hurt me so he can make them pay, and mom will try to force it out of me so she can help me. 

I pull my heels off and bring walking down the street as I try to sort things out. I head to the place I've always gone when I'm upset, to the baseball field down the street where Noah, Leo, and I played everyday growing up. I walk barefoot through the dirty, carelessly dirtying the bottom of my new dress, but honestly, I couldn't care less about that right now. I wander to the dugout and plop down on the bench and let myself have a good cry. In all the years that I've known Leo, he's never lied to me before, but tonight he looked me in the eye and told me he wasn't going to sleep with Jessica. Before tonight, I trusted him unconditionally. I might not always like what he said, but I knew if was the truth. He earned my unconditional trust right here back when I was only fifteen years old. 

About a week before my sixteenth birthday and I came out here all upset. Leo came looking for me when he came over and found that I wasn't at home. I was crying and he asked why. I explained to him that is was because in a week I was going to be `sweet sixteen and never been kissed' and I just couldn't take it. Leo wiped my tears away and told me to cheer up because that wouldn't happen. I didn't believe him then, but I played along. On the night before my birthday, I came out her again and pretty soon Leo showed up. He walked over to me and pulls me up. Then he kissed me, not a friendly peck, but a really kiss. When he pulled back, he asked why I looked so surprised. I told him it was because he kissed me. Leo said that he had given me his word that he wouldn't let me reach my birthday without being kissed and then told me that I should trust him because he would always tell me the truth. That was also the night I discovered that I had a crush on my best friend. 

Now, years later, that stupid little girl crush has still been sticking around, but I think tonight might have finally changed that. For the first time, I really know what a broken heart feels like. I thought it was the feeling I got when I first over heard Leo telling Noah about some girl he slept with, but this is even worse. Tonight, has been an emotional rollarcoaster for him, but now I've hit rock bottom. I thought that Leo cared about me, tonight I thought he might even like me as more than just a friend, only to discover that I'm not even important enough for him to be honest with. I hand my head and cry. 

"Joanna, are you okay?" I hear my father ask as I feel weight on the bench next to me. 

"How'd you know I was here?" I ask. 

"I was looking out the window for you. I saw you walk away crying and figured this is where you came," he says as he puts his arm around me. "What's the matter baby?" 

"Oh daddy, you wouldn't understand," I say as I let myself cry on his shoulder. 

"Try me," he says. "Joanna, you can tell me anything. Did someone hurt you?" 

"No, I fine," I say. 

"Sweetie, you are anything but fine. What happened?" he asks as he rubs my shoulder. 

"The only one who hurt me is me. I'm so stupid and should have none better. I do know better now. I have to learn to be a realist and not keep my head in the clouds," I say. 

"Jo, I don't understand," dad says. 

"You don't need to understand. Its enough that I finally do," I say. 

"But I want to understand," he says. 

"I can't talk about it, not yet anyway," I say. 

"Okay, come on, I'll take you home and you can sit in front of the TV and eat icecream all night, and we can talk when you're ready," dad says as he helps me up and we walk to the car. 

* * *

_Leo's POV:_

After dropping Jessica off, I called over to Jo's house hoping she'd be home. Unfortunately, Katie answered the phone and informed me that Jo wasn't home yet. I prayed that she wasn't with Brandon although I doubt if my prayers were answered. I decided to go to the baseball field not far from our house where Jo goes when she's upset or confused, hoping against hope that she's be there. When I arrived though, all I found was an empty field. 

I absentmindedly kick the dirt around with my feet as I remember all the times that Jo and I had on this field. I remember the time right before her birthday when I came here to fulfill a promise I made to her. I remember kissing her right over there and thinking that she was the most innocent girl I knew. I felt protective of her even back then. I thought no one should steal that innocence from her, and tonight it seems that Brandon is. How ironic is it that I'm standing her remembering that one kiss we had, her first kiss, when she's in bed with Brandon having another first, the thought of which makes me ill. 


End file.
